


情药中毒

by kiko17



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiko17/pseuds/kiko17





	情药中毒

阿云嘎靠着桥上的栏杆点起烟盒里最后一支烟，看着火机中喷射而出的火焰噙住烟支头部，灼烧内里细软的烟丝，在夜里一片苍老的黑中燃起一点橘色火光。

他浅浅吸一口，微苦涩的雾充盈进口腔，而后定定望向指尖亮着的光，将烧着的烟丢落进桥下黑沉沉的江里，细小的火星淹没在无波澜的水中，腾起几乎不可见的白色烟雾。

他四下望望没找到垃圾桶，把空烟盒揣进兜里，拢了拢皮衣外套，裹着一身初夏夜晚的凉气转身回到不远处仍灯火通明的酒吧。

听见舞池前方的乐队唱完最后一段，阿云嘎从还未停止扭动的男男女女中挤进乐队演出的台子上，揪着架子鼓前那人的后颈把他拎到自己面前，闻着那人一身的酒气皱了皱鼻子。

郑云龙微微缩了缩肩膀，后颈还麻着，他睁大着一双眼看阿云嘎，还显得懵懵的。后方的吉他手又即兴弹起一段和弦，郑云龙垂下眼睛仔细辨认着旋律，然后像被踩到尾巴似的卡着节奏，哑下嗓子在阿云嘎耳朵旁边近嘶吼般地唱，“Some of them want to abuse——”

阿云嘎一拍他脑袋，抬了抬下巴，“嗓子不要啦？”

郑云龙摸着脑袋一嘟嘴，煞有介事地清清嗓子，完全不顾吉他伴奏的旋律飙了句高音，“Abuse you——”

舞池间有一刹那的寂静，然后又一次躁动在晃眼的灯光下，主唱接着那句唱下去，酒精游离于人气息之间，光影流窜的灯光下蒸腾起好几十人不可说的爱欲情意，如同浸没于情爱与欲念交媾的海洋深处。

郑云龙双手环上阿云嘎的背，伸着脖子亲吻他嘴唇，被人按住脑袋拉开距离，又撅着嘴把脑袋往前顶，阿云嘎被他逗笑了，轻轻在人嘴上啄吻一下，手指伸进他发丝间往下捋了捋，“乖，要亲回家亲，别在这里。”

不然我忍不住当众把你办了多不好意思。后半句他没说出来。

郑云龙眯着眼睛挑挑眉毛，嘴角噙着笑意别过脸去点了点头，撤下在人后背摸来摸去的手，乖巧地慢慢后退几步，然后一个箭步冲上来摁住阿云嘎脑袋，半阖上眼皮往他唇间吹进辛烈的酒气，温热的气息缠绕于唇齿之间，他咽了咽唾沫，嘴唇上移半分，在怀里人昏沉的鼻息间，打了一个十分响亮并且酒味十分残忍的酒嗝。

那感觉十分难以形容，用站在酒吧柜台后翻白眼的高天鹤的话来说，像是盲眼的天使穿着情趣内衣掰开你的嘴给你灌了一口地狱的沼泽，无牙仔吞了一条腐臭的死鱼觉得不好吃又吐出来睁大了一双特别特别绿的翡翠眼睛想要和你分享，胖胖的一只橘猫从软软的肉垫中伸出好久没剪的锋利指甲，阿云嘎久违地露出了嫌弃的表情。

“唱够了吧，该回家了吧，醉成这样架子鼓都给你敲成中国大鼓了。”阿云嘎扒拉下摁在脑袋上的手，捏起面前笑眯眯的脸晃了晃，“叫晰哥过来替你吧。”

即便已入夏不久，深夜微冷的风夹着夜气灌进衣领时两人还是都打了一个寒颤，在酒吧燥热许久的脑袋忽的清醒了，插进钥匙后停在门口的摩托车受召应突突地轰鸣，先后把头盔卡在头上，封闭空间的暖流带来一种失重感，阿云嘎把去找自己车的郑云龙拎回来，“遵纪守法，不能酒驾。”

郑云龙跨坐在摩托车后座搂着阿云嘎的腰，两个圆圆的头盔抵在一起，让他不能靠在阿云嘎肩上，只好低下头抵在那人脊背上。

月色奇幻得如此有意，又如此不可置信。一旁竖起身子的路标与白色栏杆疾速呼啸着扑向车尾，风如猎鞭卷袭过脖颈手臂，勾着带起漆黑如墨的夜景湍湍流过，忽而偌大天地间只余下他们两人，唯有浑圆的月身披清冷的光一路追过来。

郑云龙突然想唱歌，他听见自己阻隔在头盔中  
的闷闷的声音，解开下颚的扣带，在呼呼灌进来的冷风中高声地唱，无论如何都想唱的歌。

“背弃了理想——谁人都可以——”他伏在阿云嘎头盔缝隙边，“哪会怕有一天只你共我。”

他隐隐约约听见阿云嘎低声回应，“哪会怕有一天只你共我。”

他们租住在一间旧小区五六十平方的老屋里，落满灰的旧灯泡忽亮忽暗闪着昏黄的光，飞蛾绕着光旋飞，木质茶几上零零散散放着未喝完的青岛啤酒。

阿云嘎缩进破了皮的沙发，郑云龙挤过去挨着他坐下，一口闷掉还剩几口的啤酒，从镭射外套兜里掏出一个避孕套放在茶几上，“哥，明天我生日。”

阿云嘎呛了一下，“不是，我知道啊，这和避孕套有什么关系？”

“我的意思是，”郑云龙手臂越过他肩去够到堆在沙发一角的阿云嘎的衣服，翻了两三个口袋从里面找出自己的身份证，指着出生日期上的一九九零年，“明天我就成年了。再过......”他从皮裤口袋里拽出翻盖手机，在亮得有些晃眼的屏幕白光中辨认着上面写着的时间，十一点五十二分，“再过八分钟我就成年了。”

阿云嘎盯着昏黄灯光与手机亮光交错流窜中映出的郑云龙的眼睛，明晃晃亮闪闪的，像坠着几盏橘黄色的小灯笼，瞳中流散着温暖至极的那种人间烟火气。

他去吻郑云龙，吻他眉间那颗痣，吻他的睫毛。然后糊了一嘴眼线。

他啃咬面前人沁着薄汗的脖颈，将温热的吐息喷洒在喉结颤动当中，将那人按进不算柔软的沙发，感觉到发丝间也附上那人的吻和酒精味道。

阿云嘎突然觉得大事不妙，他抬起头对上郑云龙迷离的眼，“现在还没到十二点吧？”郑云龙点头，阿云嘎义正言辞地把他整个人从沙发上拎起来坐着，“起来起来起来，不能和未成年人发生关系。”

郑云龙气不打一处来，没由来地笑了，“挺讲究啊你这人。”

正直的阿老师从一堆东倒西歪的啤酒罐子中找到烟盒子，从里头抽出一根烟，看着火机中骤然乍现的火焰勾住烟支头部，如同缠绵地接一个吻那样将温热的火渡过去。

他将口中的烟喷吐在郑云龙鼻息间，扣住皱着眉躲避的那人的后脑勺，吻住他鼻尖，“龙哥吸口二手烟冷静一下，不差那几分钟，你看外面那月亮，多好看啊，就那边那个。”

他想说的是我们不差这几分钟，我们还会有好久好久，话到嘴边又觉得有些肉麻。

郑云龙给烟呛得咳了几下，咽了好几口唾沫憋不出一个酒嗝，伸手去抢他手里的烟，忽闪的火光勾来灯泡下的飞蛾，点点火星洞穿昏黑的翅膀，而后火势向上窜起一些，附上整片薄膜翅膀。

他们两个坐在那里，下面都硬着，空空望着火光缠住飞蛾翅膀消磨殆尽。

“嘎子，其实如果是我自愿的话是不算犯法......”

下半身陷进沙发缝隙里的翻盖手机，盖子还开着，嘀嘀响了几声，传送过来乐队里的朋友卡着的的生日祝福短信，然后消息框向上退去，露出十二点整的报时数字。

于是他们牙齿磕碰在一起接吻，不顾章法地啜取对方口里的甘甜空气，唇舌交缠追逐勾在一起，汗水蛰住眼睛，眼眶内里被水浸得生疼，口里交换不知是谁嘴唇破皮渗出的腥涩血液。少年人的爱欲和莽撞磕碰在一起，像一场在盛大夕阳下，广场边的聚众斗殴。

郑云龙被亲得头脑发昏，拽着身上人的头发往上揪，唇齿依依不舍分离，他张着嘴伸着舌头没缓过神，软着手臂去勾那人的后背。

阿云嘎费力把郑云龙紧巴巴的皮裤拽下来，隔着内裤揉弄挺立起的性器。郑云龙一下软了腰，没有衣裤遮掩的双腿紧紧绷直，泄了力气的手从那人后背滑下来，缩起喉咙想让自己的叫声不那么甜腻，语言系统出现一瞬间的混乱，快感像泛着白沫的浪花拍打岩石，涤荡着他的阴茎，他无声动了动嘴唇，然后骂了一声，“操。”

好舒服，真的好舒服，和自己弄的感觉根本不一样。

阿云嘎拍他的屁股，“小孩子不可以说脏话。”郑云龙白了他一眼，“小孩子不可以被你操。”

郑云龙屈着腿抬起屁股方便那人把内裤扯下来，全褪下去后又有些没由来的羞赦，完全暴露在那人溢满情欲旖念的双眼下，他觉得高中时候厕所里盯着别人的小兄弟比大小的时光与那时的坦荡回不来了，过了这夜他就会很彻底地弯成蚊香，一双流窜着柔情的眼，把他箍在欲念的囚笼中。

他不自在地扭了扭身子，抓住阿云嘎抵在他因紧张而不住蠕动瑟缩着的穴口的手拉至嘴边，在那人惊疑不定的目光中伸出舌头从他食指和中指指根舔吻到指尖，半阖着眼皮拿口水浸润在指缝，将指尖从嘴腔里抽出拉出暧昧的银丝，“行了。”他说。

“哥我有点紧张......唔......”手指猛然嵌入两个指节，肠肉立刻绞上来推拒外来物的入侵，快感勾着细微的疼痛窜上脊背，搅得穴肉内里发痒。郑云龙嘟着嘴轻轻扇了一下阿云嘎的脸，“你能不能给我个心理准备？”

“啊？”阿云嘎不抬头只抬眼，睁大了一双白兔似的纯良无害的眼睛看着他。

穴肉内里食髓知味地分泌出湿软的液体吞吃吮吻伸进来的手指，似邀请似渴求放松着更深一处的媚肉。

阿云嘎手指没有再动，仍是定定望向他，这男的是真的不知道自己都搅和出了什么。

郑云龙无奈地胡乱摇了摇头，“继续，大哥你继续。”

郑云龙随着指腹开拓的节奏软绵绵地哼哼，眯着眼睛像要睡着了似的让这声音显得有些敷衍，指尖触碰到那一点时他毫无预兆地拔高了呻吟，像猫被薅了尾巴毛那样抖着身子，性器颤颤巍巍喷薄出粘稠的精液。

他脱了力塌下腰去迷迷糊糊地小猫一样呼噜着，乖巧的阿云嘎贴心地等着他过了不应期，又草草扩张几下解开皮带，抵在翕合不止的穴口，“我进去了？”

郑云龙夹着尾巴似的支起胳膊有些惊恐地瞪着他，“你等我准备一.......”性器破开肠肉的痛烟火灼烧般炸开，好像从内里开始撕裂，未经人事的小穴无助地收缩着，可怜的紧，前头翘着的性器瑟缩着软下去半分，红着眼眶，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒直掉，失了焦距的眼瞳望向墙皮剥落的天花板，摇着头语无伦次呜咽着，“别......呜.......进不去的......”

他摆弄着腰胯把屁股往后挪，试图让性器退出去一点，阿云嘎也配合地向后退去，凑过去吻他鼻尖，听见他含混不清的话语，“疼.......别做了好不好.......呜.......去睡觉......”

阿云嘎将手伸进他柔软的发丝间揉弄着，从他额角吻过睫毛顺着颧骨线条吻的下巴，哄小孩似的放软了声音说，“乖，忍一下，马上就会让你舒服的。”

郑云龙也不知听没听懂，垂下眼睛小幅度点了点头，仰起脖子去吻阿云嘎的嘴唇。

疼痛褪去的时候郑云龙缩了缩下身的穴肉示意可以继续了，阿云嘎吻着身下人的眼皮开始了缓慢的抽送，整根末入又缓缓抽回，撩得内里深处愈发的痒，郑云龙晕晕乎乎地拽着阿云嘎胳膊让他快一点，得到许可的那人将他掰的更开，掐住他腿根将性器擦过那一点。

大开大合的抽送勾出红肿艳糜的媚肉，只被带出一点又给强硬地顶撞回去，郑云龙腰腹塌陷下去使不上一点力，呜呜地吐不出完整的语句，泪水糊了一脸，潮红的皮肤布满红痕，腿根处的指痕一道一道，他被欺负得狠了，软得像一滩水，胸膛剧烈起伏，波澜不止。

完全陷进沙发折缝里的翻盖手机猝不及防响起来电铃声，郑云龙昏头昏脑地去找声音的来源，阿云嘎扣住他手腕把手机掏出来接听，未停住下身的抽送，他把手机贴在耳边，里头传来王晰夹着电流的低音。

“喂龙儿啊，生日快.......”

“喂晰哥啊，干正事儿呢，别烦。”阿云嘎麻溜地合上手机盖子，又把它摁进沙发缝隙里。

电话那头的王晰听着耳边嘟嘟嘟的挂断的提示音，看着手上让贾凡花了两分钟写的祝福话语，站在凌晨打烊了的酒吧门口，从远处江面赶来的冷风吹的他好寂寞。

万籁俱寂中孤零零一个人的他显得有些彷徨，有些无助，有些迷茫，有些模糊，有些多余，别样的凄清冷寂。

诶我刚刚是不是，听到电话那边大龙的，哭腔了？

好好一黄花小伙子，这才刚过十八岁。

挺禽兽的啊阿云嘎。

这边郑云龙哑着嗓子叫着哥哥攀上高潮，阿云嘎顶弄几下也泄了进去，看着眼神涣散的郑云龙，口唇张合像喝不到牛奶的小猫，黏糊糊的挠在人心上。他转头看原封不动搁在茶几上的避孕套，心虚地觉得应该抱这人回去洗澡了。

指尖被人勾住摇晃着，阿云嘎转回头看见郑云龙大爷似的躺在那里抬起下巴努着嘴索吻，于是他俯下身子去吻他，唇齿交缠间的温情缱绻要把人融化掉一样，甜的无可救药。

或许洗澡可以推迟一点，再躺一会儿吧。

没有人抬头去看月亮了，奶酪一样金黄的月亮躲在云间缺了一角，奇幻得如此有意，又如此不可置信。


End file.
